The Rolling Stones
The Rolling Stones are an English rock band, formed in London in April 1962. R&B and blues cover songs dominated the Rolling Stones' early material, but their repertoire has always included rock and roll. Members Keith Richards Keith Richards is an English musician, songwriter and founding member of The Rolling Stones, and the main antagonist of the RtP series. Richards' notoriety for illicit drug use has stemmed in part from several drug busts in the late 1960s and the 1970s. Keith acts like a pyschopath, and is obsessed with kidnapping drummers, precisely Ringo Starr. He is also very cruel to the drummer for the Rolling Stones, Charlie Watts, whom he doesn't take seriously, and often punches him while delivering his catchphrase, 'SHADDAP, DRUMMER!'. On episode three, it shows Keith and The Rolling Stones on the Yellow Submarine. They chase the Palmyra Brigade, thinking they were the ones who were making fun of them, but actually the Midway Legion did it. Physical Appearance Keith, unlike many of the rock and roll musicians featured in Road to Palmyra, appears as he does in present day, real life. Keith and his bandmates all clearly look much, much older than their fellow musicians. Despite this, they do not seem to be slowed down at all by their old age. Keith is most often seen wearing a red t-shirt, dark red jeans, and black shoes. He will occasionally wear a red headband along with this, usually when he is about to do something dangerous or wild. Sometimes he is seen with his guitar strapped to his back as well. Mick Jagger Sir Michael Philip Jagger, best known as Mick Jagger is an English musician, singer and songwriter, best known as the lead vocalist of rock band The Rolling Stones. Jagger gained much press notoriety for admitted drug use and romantic involvements, and was often portrayed as a counterculture figure. His distinctive voice and performance, along with Keith Richards' guitar style, have been the trademark of The Rolling Stones throughout their career. Unlike Keith, Mick is not evil. In fact, he is usually trying to make his friend give up on whatever he's planning to. Although he got mad at the Plockania Legion kids, he doesn't want to beat them up, actually, he just want to "teach them a lesson they won't forget". According to Keith, "Mick's smile looks like troll face". Charlie Watts Charles Robert Watts is an English drummer, best known as a member of The Rolling Stones. He is also the leader of a jazz band, a record producer, commercial artist, and horse breeder. Charlie don't speaks a lot in the series, mostly because of Keith Richards, who always yell at him. Even though he is abused by his bandmate, Charlie seems to do what Keith tells him to. Charlie also is the favorite victim of Keith Richards and his crazy plans, which most of the time will leave the drummer with some bruises. Ronnie Wood Ronald David Wood, known as Ronnie Wood, is an English rock guitarist and bassist best known as a former member of The Jeff Beck Group, Faces, and current member of The Rolling Stones. He also plays lap and pedal steel guitar. Nothing much is known about Ronnie in RtP, except for the fact he's always cricticizing his bandmates, but except for that, he doensn't talk much. He is also known by his friendship with Rod Stewart. In Road to Palmyra The Rolling Stones have a large role in the first installment of the series, acting as the antagonists attempting to stop the Palmyrians from reaching their destination. Insulted by the standoffish and childish Midway Legion, Keith Richards swears revenge and ropes his bandmates into his scheme to "teach them a lesson". However, another blimp filled with teenagers on a journey to the Pacific Islands takes off around the same time as the Midway Legion's blimp, leading Keith to unknowingly chase after the wrong blimp for the duration of the series. The Rolling Stones make their first appearance in episode four of Road to Palmyra, having just stolen the Beatles' Yellow Submarine, unbeknownst to them. The next time the series focuses on them they have made it across the Atlantic and obtained their Mobile Studio. They then use the studio as a means of transporting the submarine and themselves across the United States to Cape Alava, though during this journey they hit a few bumps (and pop musicians) and Mick begins to have second thoughts as the group communicates with their targets, the Midway Legion. The band reaches the cape at nighttime, during the middle of a rainstorm. Ignoring his bandmates' advice as usual, Keith pushes the voyage forward, leading to the submarine getting wiped out in the dangerous storm and the band becoming castaways on a strange island. After this, the Rolling Stones encounter a tribe of indigenous people on the island, who quickly drop their weapons and declare Keith the "chosen one", a decision Keith seems more than okay with.